The Smell of Rum
by littleangel710
Summary: "So we are strangers?" She asked lifting her eyebrow. "What else. I don't know you. You don't know me. We have a mutual understanding of the unknowing of each other." He started strong but mumbled the end of his words. When she chuckled he fixed his eyes on the gaudy red carpet that lines the room. ( Horrible summary... my bad)


The Smell of Rum

The room smelt of Rum and a hint of something he just couldn't put his finger on. The Rum gave away the year, 5062. All other Spirits had been outlawed in 4635 due to the fact that when mixed with the races DNA it would cause all to fall ill, most cases being fatal. He remembered the plague all too well. It nearly wiped out half of New 'New York'. And with a population then of nearly 2 billion in itself, that was a big feat. The Spirits had to be banned, and that's what he did.

The occupants of the room were still, no one moved accept to lift the glass of the amber fluids to their lips and place it on the table only to repeat the process seconds later. The space was big but with the usual four walls and a roof. The walls were beige and the carpets were tan, he supposed they were so to set off the mass of red fabric hanging at the top of what he would guess to be a stage. Bars lined the perimeter of the room and tables filled the places in between.

People began pouring in the doors and He felt as though he must have come at just the right time to catch the show. Seats were being filled and waitresses in short skirts and mile high hair do's buzzed about the room taking as many drink orders as they could write. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn the Tardis dropped him in a 1920's movie. Brown and black suits merged and blended with the walls and carpet and that's when he realized, the whole room was filled with only males. Suits and hats as far as the eye can see. He was able to pinpoint the smell at this moment. It was the smell of Cigars and testosterone.

He found a seat in the center of the room a little closer to the stage. Conversations floated through the air but for a crowd this large, it was like whispers. Piano cords burst in the room and the crowd sprang to life. The room darkened as a spotlight hit the dead center of the red curtain. A microphone sat on the stage illuminated by the flood of a single beam of light. The music continued to play as the curtains slowly opened revealing a tall blonde in a tight fitting, blood red dress. The men began Wolf whistling but he was shell shocked. The woman on the stage was a vision. He had snogged Cleopatra, Madame de Pompadour and countless other historical beauties, but this girl… this woman was special. He straightened himself and gulped when he noticed the deep slit her dress had, exposing her long tan leg.

Her dress was washed in sparkles, illuminating her curves as the light hit them just right. She began singing a song he had heard hundreds of times over just by his travels through time. They had altered the notes to fit her voice range but the words were the same. The words that had never effected, never even made him think twice were now coursing through his veins like the song was written for him, for her to sing to him. Her lips were brushed with a red color similar to her dress setting off her emerald eyes. Blonde curls drooped around her face, twisted at the temple and pinned in the back.

His gaze was locked; he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She began walking down the steps of the stage into the audience. The men in the room were glued to their chairs as was he. He dragged his eyes to meet hers and he noticed she was coming toward him. Her lips kept moving and her voice was still chiming out the words to the song but he couldn't hear it. In fact he couldn't see anything accept for her. The men, the tables, the stage, even the walls had somehow faded until all that was left was him and her.

She stepped closer and he was starting to pick up the scent of her perfume. Je Natte. He had smelt that somewhere before. He wanted to figure it out but right now his thoughts were on hold. Her fingers ran through his hazelnut hair. His eyes rolled back in response to her touch. She was filling his senses; every bit of his was being taken over by her. Her touch, her voice, her smell, and the glow the light made on her skin, it all filled him and he reveled in it. But he couldn't help notice that it all seemed familiar.

Her hands moved from his hair down to the flaps of his blue pen striped suit jacket. She opened the jacket and ran her hands up and down the white dress shirt that was warmed by his body. He watched her hands and traced her arms with his eyes to watch her ruby red lips move to the music and then back to her eyes. There was knowingness in her eyes, a hint of recognition. She ran her hands over the inside of his jacket and sang the final words of her song as she began to walk away.

He was frozen, to his seat, to space, to time itself, he didn't know all he knew was whatever she did, she scared him. A fear that was deep in himself, one that caused physical pain. It brought up pain that he couldn't remember feeling but the scars were all too real.

When she had gone the room emptied but he still couldn't move. When he finally did stand up he felt a rustle in his suit pocket. He reached in and pulled out a piece of paper that read

"113. 15 minutes."

He looked up and the room was empty and dark. How long had he been looking at the paper? Even the wait staff was gone. A single light in the hallway to his right caught his eye. He debated following the light for all of two seconds before he figured this was too interesting to pass up. He took two steps and blacked out. When he opened his eyes he was looking at his shoes. He lifted his head to see a door with the numbers 113. He reached for the doorknob but saw that he was already inside. His eyes grazed the costumes and props and landed on what looked like an amulet. He couldn't help himself he stepped closer and picked it up tracing his fingers over the ancient lettering.

"It's a replica." A gentle voice said from behind him. He didn't turn around; he just closed his eyes and tried to force his brain to work. "And that was a bit longer than fifteen minutes."

"Sorry for not rushing to a dimly lit room that a stranger told me about." He replied casually as he turned around facing the woman.

"So we are strangers?" She asked lifting her eyebrow.

"What else. I don't know you. You don't know me. We have a mutual understanding of the unknowing of each other." He started strong but mumbled the end of his words. When she chuckled he fixed his eyes on the gaudy red carpet that lines the room.

"Sounds like that got away from you." To this he nodded. "Obviously you don't know me." She began but he interrupted.

"Good to see we are at an understanding. See I'm John…" He started only to be cut off by her soft voice.

"I know who you are" She began. "Doctor."

The doctor's face fell. "How do you know me?" He asked, panic tracing his voice. He rushed over to her and grabbed her by the arms. "You have to tell me NOW, how do you know me?"

She looked into his eyes and saw worry and pain. She backed out of his grasp and walked over to the replicated amulet.

"It's such a beautiful piece. The real one I mean." She stared at the replica with such amazement. Her eyes danced over the lettering like she knew what it said. She mouthed the words to herself and tears started stinging her eyes. "You named it you know. No one knew why you named it what you did but I know." She shook the replica as she talked. The string thrashing about like her heart strings. Tears began falling down her face and his heart melted. "It was for me, for right now."

"What did I name it?" His eyes pleading. He wanted anything to stop her tears from falling.

She stepped to him and stared into his eyes the knowingness was back into her eyes and now he wanted to know, he wanted to ask her but he didn't get the chance. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear

"Bad Wolf"

"Rose!"

His eyes shot open as he screamed her name. The doctor's eyes shot around the Tardis control room searching for her. Rose burst into the room. Her face lit up at just the sight of him. She ran to him and helped him to sit up, hugging him as soon as he was propped up on one of the pillars.

"Thank goodness you're awake." Rose's eyes were filled with panic but at the sound of the pounding on the door the doctor knew why. "They're here."

Thank you so much for reading my story. This is my first Dr. Who Fan fiction so I'm kinda nervous. This is also the first chapter in a story and those are always kinda dull (sorry). Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is welcome! This is an AU fan fiction so their characters may not be spot on, but I tried to stay true to them! Thank you again for reading and please, please, please, and pretty please leave me a review!


End file.
